5x5 Curse
The 5x5 Curse is a curse that was placed on an ancestor of Jordan Chase by Florence. The curse focuses on the male members of the Chase family, ensuring that they die before they reach their 26th birthday. History In "When Sparks Fly", while holding Jordan Chase's family ring, Maggie Vera began to have visions of the future involving Jordan being in danger or getting hurt. In "Past is Present", Maggie stole Jordan's sport wristband containing his sweat residue as required for a spell that would reveal what type of magic was present in him. It revealed that he was cursed by the dying breath of a witch. Later, after Harry Greenwood cloned Jordan's family ring and stole the original, Macy Vaughn performed a spell to reveal the most significant moment of the ring's history. It revealed that Lawrence Mortimer Chase, also known as the Witchfinder General and an ancestor of Jordan's, was cursed by Florence after sentencing her to death. The curse seemingly caused all the males in Chase's family to pass away before their 26th birthday. In "The Rules of Engagement", 'TBA ' In "Curse Words", while at Jordan's 26th birthday party, Maggie began to wonder if Jordan could still be cursed. Soon, Maggie had a vision of a neon sign falling on top of Jordan and killing him. She was able to prevent this from happening by tackling Jordan and knocking him out of the way just before the sign fell. When asked about his immediate family by Maggie, Jordan revealed that his paternal grandpa died in the Vietnam War, his father had an brain aneurysm and his uncle died in a car crash all before the age of 26. Soon after, Maggie is greeted by the vengeful ghost of Florence who plans to kill Jordan herself as Maggie had thwarted the curse long enough. Maggie is then able to trap Florence's ghost in a mirror, but the ghost is eventually able to bust her way out. Florence then possesses the SafeSpace, Seattle employee, Swan, and uses her to go after Jordan. Florence/Swan is subdued by Maggie and she and Jordan escaped into the room that leads to the Command Center. However, the possessed Swan is eventually able to break in, causing Maggie to reveal the door to the Command Center and escape with Jordan inside. Maggie is then forced to reveal that her and her sisters are witches. Eventually, Jordan decided to return the ring that had been stolen from her by Lawrence so long ago, and this act and the words of Maggie were able to calm her anger. She left Swan's body and was able to rest in peace. Before Florence moved on to the afterlife, she gave Maggie a hint for Jordan so that he could free his family from the curse. In "Dance Like No One is Witching", Jordan continues to search for a way to break the curse, because despite the fact that death no longer threatens him, all future generations of men in his family are still in danger. Incantation No matter how long your seed may strive, it shall never take hold nor stay alive, cursed to wither five by five. I curse you, Lawrence Mortimer Chase! Trivia Gallery Maggie try Jordan's Family Ring.gif|The effect of the curse 1 2x08 Foresight.gif|The effect of the curse 2 References Category:Spells Category:Season 2 Spells